


Late Arrival

by KaterineBlack



Series: Drarry Discord Drabble + Drawble Challenge Responses [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M, Post-War, Pre-Eighth-Year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22867264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaterineBlack/pseuds/KaterineBlack
Summary: February's entryPrompt: you cameWords: 317
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Discord Drabble + Drawble Challenge Responses [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1327238
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Late Arrival

I was curled up by the fireplace, enjoying the warmth of the fire. The weather had turned nasty a few days before, and while I had expected Harry to arrive the previous day, I had been unsurprised when he did not turn up. We had been planning to spend a few days together, just the two of us, before Eighth year started and he would be mobbed by adoring fans thanking him for killing the Dark Lord. I, on the other hand, would almost certainly be attacked, even though Harry spoke at my trial and that I was cleared of all the charges brought against me. But still, every time we went out in public, Harry was harassed by crowds of ‘grateful’ people, none of whom did anything to help fight the Dark Lord, and I was vilified and attacked by those same people, none of whom had to face the Dark Lord nor live with him in their homes.   
The wind outside seemed to get louder, but I thought I heard something at the door. I didn’t move as it was most likely to be a branch being blown around in the storm. I had just settled deeper into my chair when another noise at the door startled me. Getting out of the chair, I stretched and went to open the door.  
“Harry!” I jumped at him and laughed when he caught me and pulled me into a hug, “You came! I didn’t think you were going to make it when you didn’t arrive yesterday, especially with the storm.”  
“Andy was late picking up Teddy.” He adjusted his hold of me and walked into the cabin, closing the door behind us. “And I didn’t want to risk travelling here overnight with the weather as it is. Let’s enjoy what time we have remaining before we have to head to Hogwarts.” He kissed me deeply. I smiled.


End file.
